ALGA-197XRGM FreeX
*ALGA/JT/G-609KTS Kaplan |developed into= |variants= |unit type=Advanced Line Defender Mobile Suit |launched= |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots=*Alga Neutron |height=*13.3cm (Gunpla) |weight= |power plant= |propulsion=A.G.S. System |armaments=*MPC-3 HMG-UltraCom *Advanced Defender PPN G-Shield *2x PPN Wrist-Mount Beam SABLE *1x Beam SABLE |system features=*EM Pulse Field Generator *Plug-In MPC3 Wire Cable Connector |optional equipment=*T.A.G. |unique aspects= |armour=*Reinforced Polystyrene Plastic *A.H.C.P.P.B.A. System |accommodation= |affiliation= |universe= |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} Alga's newest gunpla, unlike all other machine the Free-X or FreX is an advanced gunpla that is used for defence countermeasures. Gunpla Characteristics Armaments ;*MPC-3 HMG-UltraCom (Heavy Machine Gun - Ultracompact .Ver) :Developed from the HMG, this weapon is an light version of it's counterparts. The MPC-3 HMG Ultra Compact is an all time hanheld weapon, similar to the hmg the heavy machine gun have an constant integrated auto-cooling system that allows the weapon to keep firing at an very higher rates for long periods of time, as neither the barrel nor the firing mechanism will melt. The weapon can be loaded from deferent type's of magazine cartridges and an programmed system to allow them to alternate ammunation, which endows the weapon with great versatillity, adapting itself to the changing situations of the battlefield. The newest feature of the weapon is the weapon switch from projectile to beam launcher mode as it requires the capable wire to connect to it's Plug-In MPC3 Wire Cable Connector on the right shoulder, this allows the weapon to transfer energy directly from it's powerplant. ;*Advanced Defender PPN G-Shield :An advanced shield that was developed from it's first gunpla this is an multi-layered reinforced polystyrene plastic shield that has an natural high durability unlike all other gunpla models. This shield have also further improved it's overall defense against beam weaponry capable of blocking beams similar to a Beam shield to do this, the shield was coated with an beam coated shield that is very effective in addition the G-Shield is coated with an thin layered of Automatic Highly concentrated Plavsky Particle Barrier Armour which further increases it's defense against beams double checking it's effectiveness. Another function of the G-Shield is that when ever a layered is badly damaged or worn out it can eject the damaged layered as it renews it's effect, the shield is layered into 5 reinforced thin layered polystyrene plastic. Unlike all of it's predecessor the shield is nearly larger than the suit reaching from it's legs to it's head nearly covering the whole body. The shield also comes in a pair of built-in PPN Mini Torp at the sides. ;*Beam SABLE :A sword-like beam weapon that is used for close combat, the machine only carriers one that is mounted on it's right rear and can be directly pulled out if needed. *2x PPN Wrist-Mount Beam SABLE :Mounted on each side of the wrist, these are used for melee combat. It's wrist can summon an beam that is compressed to hold it's form. The two can increased their intensity thus increasing their beam lenght for a much more effective use against beam sabers. System Features *'EM Pulse Field Generator' : Similar to what the Egner G-Dash have used. These Generators are hidden deep stored on each of it's shoulders, when activated it releases an EM pulse these are used to deflect incoming projectiles/ballistics such as missiles, shell or even an nuclear warhead as they can be fired back towards their point of origin. Not only by that it can also be used against incoming remote weapons such as the fangs as it deflects it away from the suit. ;*Plug-In MPC3 Wire Cable Connector :These couple of MPC3 Modules connecters located on it's side shoulders and rear torso. It allows the transfer energy to an MP3 type weapon, allowing the weapon to fire an high output of beams. Armour *'Reinforced Polystyrene Plastic' :Alga was the first person to come up with the reinforced plastics. The Reinforced polystyrene plastic is much more durable than the original version, this makes the unit raw durable against projectile & shows resistance against beams as well. *'A.H.C.P.P.B.A. System' (Automatic Highly concentrated Plavsky Particle Barrier Armour) :Taken an inspiration from the GN Composite Armour.This is an automatic Self-defense system that was first used on The Alga gunpla, the system allows the flow of plavsky particle on it's inner armor & outer frame as the particles are highly concentrated they are capable of blocking powerful beam attacks when contact as this armor is to deal with Plavsky particled enemies. Gallery